In the electronics industry many components, especially solid state components such as microprocessors, read only memories, etc., are connected to other circuitry by means of pins extending from the component. The pins are arranged in a standard configuration to be removably inserted in a standard socket assembly which makes electrical contact with the pins. The socket itself is permanently connected with the remaining circuitry. Usually these components have "Dual In-line Pin" configuration consisting of 28 evenly spaced pins arranged in two parallel rows.
Electronic circuitry usually is designed for use with a particular integrated circuit or component such as a specific microprocessor manufactured by a specific manufacturer and having a specific pin-out pattern or configuration, whereby, for example, pin No. 1 of the integrated circuit package may be intended to connect with a voltage source, pin No. 2 may be an interrupt input for the microprocessor, pin No. 3 may be a ground connection, etc. The layout of the interconnections of printed circuit traces on a printed circuit board intended to use a specified microprocessor usually are designed for use with a particular microprocessor of a particular manufacturer. However, occasions arise that it becomes desirable, even necessary, to substitute in an electronic circuit a different integrated circuit device than the one for which the electronic circuit originally was designed. In such a case it is possible that a new integrated circuit device or electronic component having desirable internal characteristics or functions cannot or cannot readily be substituted because it may have a pin-out configuration that is different from the pin-out configuration of the original integrated circuit device.
To overcome this difficulty programmed sockets have been developed to adapt an integrated circuit device with one pin-out configuration for use in circuitry designed for use with an integrated circuit device that has a different pin-out configuration. Once such programmed socket is disclosed in a commonly assigned U.S. patent application entitled "Programmed Socket", Ser. No. 471,280, filed Mar. 2, 1983 and such application is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.